It is often desirable to place a floor mat on top of the carpet within a vehicle in order to keep the vehicle carpet clean and to reduce wear and tear thereof. Unfortunately, floor mats may be subjected to twisting motions from the entrance and exit of vehicle occupants which can cause slippage. Such slippage may lead to injury of an occupant when entering or exiting from a vehicle. In addition, a floor mat may slip over a vehicle carpet so as to become jammed under the accelerator, brake, or clutch pedals of the vehicle preventing proper operation thereof which may present a possibly dangerous condition.
A number of solutions have been proposed in the prior art to solve the problem of mat or rug slippage along a surface. These solutions can generally be divided among devices which hold the rug, mat, or carpet relative to an underlying floor and those which hold a rug or mat relative to an underlying carpet. In one instance, the floor mat may be sewn to the floor carpet, making it non-removable for cleaning. In another instance, a fastener was attached to the floor pan of the car and passed through holes in the carpet and mat to locate them. Attaching fasteners to the floor pan generally may cause problems with moisture leakage where the fastener is attached. Such fasteners may include an escutcheon to cover the end of the fastener which protrudes through the carpet.
Further, the floors of some vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, may be flat so that contoured mats may not be used. In some cases, two-sided tape may be used to secure a floor mat from slipping or the mat may include a retention system which is connected to the door sill.